Kitten's Fang's
by TheCuteYoungLord
Summary: Sebastian Michealis has finally got Ciel's soul.. but instead of devouring it he decides to tame the boy. Yaoi warning! Smut Smut Smut! Sebastian x Ciel ! be prepared to have an epic nose bleed around chapter 2-3 !


Chapter 1

* * *

Ciel sighed and lazily stood up, looking around the room. "Dull and boring…" he grumbled and undone the bow around his neck, letting it drop down onto the oak floor. He sighed and began walking forwards, reaching out and opening the door, stepping out into the pitch black and gloomy hall of this unknown manor.

Sebastian had decided instead of devouring ciel's soul, to in fact keep him as a, lets say, loyal pet.~

The boy looked up and down before taking a step left, his heart racing, that daunting pitch black hall terrified the poor, and very used boy. His heels gently tapped the floor as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Sebastian, within an instant appeared and smirked, pushing the boy against the wall "Where are you going?" he snarled into the shaking boys ear.

"A- Ah… I just… I was C-Cold…" the boy mumbled in reply as he was abused by the strong male.

Sebastian instantly pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him, that violent demons emotions changing as quick as thunder. "Mnm… I don't know why I don't just devour you now.." his voice lowering through the duration of his speech.

The boy didn't know whether to love the demon or to hate him, he didn't know if he had been raped or whether he enjoyed it, he didn't know if the bruises covering his body were made of hatred or love. "Sebastian.. do you hate me?.."

Sebastian shook his head "No… im just…. Taming you." He replied coldly before setting the boy down.

"Taming me?!" the boy scowled when he was pushed and shoved back into his room and the door was slammed shut behind him, leaving the boy all alone once again.

Sebastian licked his lips as he opened the door to the boys room many hours later "Come!" the demon demanded as he watched the boy yawn and lazily stand up, walking over to the demon.

"What?.." the boy questioned as he was dragged out of the room and lead down the hall. He stumbled and tripped a little, causing him to reach out and grasp the tall demons tail coat for support.

The demon smirked and picked the boy up into his arms "My, My, I think my kittens hungry.. today I've prepared you salmon"

"Are you joking me you bastard! Im not a-" The boys words were suddenly stalled as the demons hand roughly grasped his neck, forcing the air out of the gasping boy.

"You're not permitted to call me such a disgusting name!" he hissed, releasing the boys neck and carrying him bridal style down the hall.

The boy whimpered quietly and nodded, burying into the demons chest to hide his tears, he felt he was moments away from braking.

"Here we are.." he dropped the boy in to a red plush chair and sat next to him, smirking softly as he studied the tired, beaten up boy.

The boys hand fumbled around and picked up the plate, looking under it, before placing it down and looking at the demon with a puzzled expression. "Where is the knife and fork…?" he mumbled quietly.

"There isn't any, so use your hands" he replied and smirked ever so softly, little did ciel know that the fish was poisoned with a special 'mutating' syrup.

He growled but didn't want to be beaten so he began to tear off pieces of fish and eat them, sucking on his fingers afterwards. Instantly the tall demon began to get hard watching the boy suck his fingers and place more of the fish in his delicate mouth, the boy becoming more and more addicted to the flavor.

After finishing the plate the boy yawned and sat back, licking his lips. "Mnm… what was in that..?" The curious boy questioned, the poisoned fish had not yet taken affect yet, luckily for the boy.

"Oh, you'll find out in 24 hours." He chuckled and pulled the boy on to his lap, playing with the bluenettes bottom lip "If you behave nicely, I'll behave nicely.. got it?"

The boy nodded and snuggled into the demon arms, he looked tired and ill with the rough treatment he had received from the last couple of weeks gone by.

"Ugh.. what am I going to do with you..?" the demon muttered picking him up, taking the boy down the hall, slowly, and without himself noticing he began comforting the boy, caressing his back and cooing the boys name, letting a few human emotions enter him as he looked down at the poor boy.


End file.
